


Now You Know I Roll Big

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Italics Happy, D/s if you squint, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has a kink and Daryl is happy to provide, as long as he gets all those delicious reactions out of his lover. Especially on an evening like this, when Rick had already started without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now You Know I Roll Big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulgarSequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarSequins/gifts).



> Many thanks to one and only MermaidSheenaz, who kindly looked this fic up and down, left and right, caught all my mistakes and pinked in the right places (Dziękuję Kochana <3 , also, inside jokes are inside xD).
> 
> This work is a gift for VulgarSequins - You rock my dear! Wanted to write you a lil something... so here it is. Hope you'll enjoy!

Rick was gasping, mouth open as soft pants left him one by one, eyes squeezing shut when he managed to graze that sensitive spot inside of him. He was settled on all fours on his king-size Alexandria bed, enjoying the privacy the town provided with two fingers up his own ass. He knew Daryl would be home soon, coming back from a quick run for some motorcycle parts, and Rick just _couldn't_ _wait_.

He bit his lip and tried to shove his fingers in deeper, but he just couldn't reach far enough, and the angle had been all wrong, and _fuck_ where the hell was _Daryl_ ? Rick moaned, shifting a bit, irritated at his own inability to reach deeper… god, he needed more, he needed _Daryl_. Every since they started this thing between them, Rick just couldn't get enough of him.

Even before they were a thing, Daryl had always been very important to him. Just like some people mean trouble and others mean happiness, Daryl had always meant _home_ for Rick. Home and safety with his gruff voice and his wide shoulders, with his squinting, narrowed eyes and his strength that so very often went unnoticed by others. Daryl had always been the one for Rick, the one he could be with, the one he could make it through with in this new destroyed world.

Rick hadn’t hesitated on that night, a few weeks ago. When they had finally stopped dancing around each other and started dancing _with_ each other, when tender kisses had been exchanged, tender kisses that had slowly led them to heated groping and sensual touches. It morphed between them quickly but surely, the absolute sense of doing something that was always meant to be encompassing them like a warm blanket. Rick wasn’t surprised.

He wasn’t surprised that they had ended up together, he wasn’t surprised that they loved every minute of it. He wasn’t surprised that Daryl had turned out to be a very attentive lover, he wasn’t surprised that he himself wanted to spent every single waking moment with Daryl, being intimate or domestic - the details didn’t really matter, as long as it was Daryl with him.

What had surprised Rick had been what he had found when he had finally gotten his hands on Daryl. The man was _big_. Not only his shoulders and his arms, but also his cock, and really, Rick might have had a fantasy or two while they had still been in the prison, but he never would have suspected that Daryl was that big… To say that Rick had been pleased with his findings on that night would have been an understatement of the century. He _loved_ it.

That’s precisely why he was kneeling on that bed right now, ass up in the air, waiting with baited breath for Daryl to come back already. Rick had spent a very fruitful day, taking a shift with the wall enforcing team and then playing with Judith for the whole afternoon. Now, when the evening had rolled on and Judith was at Maggie’s place, along with Carl and a few other people, Rick wanted to have some time alone for himself. He had planned to read a bit, some mind-numbing romance novel that had been sitting on his bedside table for weeks now, but every time the characters in the book kissed or hugged, it reminded him of Daryl and that’s how he ended up butt naked and sweating, trying to fuck himself with his own fingers and not really accomplishing it.

“Fuck” Rick swore as he withdrew his fingers, the squeaky sound of lube loud in the otherwise quiet bedroom. He tried to calm down his breathing, listening intently, trying to find any kind of noise which would tell him that Daryl had arrived. But the house was quiet, save for his own pants of breath, and he groaned, irritated. Fumbling around for the bottle of lube he knew he had thrown somewhere on the bed not so long ago, he cursed himself in his mind for not bringing any sex toys back from their runs. He could use one now, even if it wouldn’t be as good as his hunter.

Smearing more lube on his fingers, he dumped the little bottle on the bed again, arching his back and pushing the digits back inside. He had to admit, even to himself, that he was tight, and while that was a good thing for both of them when Daryl was fucking him, Rick knew that no fucking would happen if he wouldn’t be stretched enough. Daryl always insisted on making sure that Rick was properly prepared for him, even if Rick was going out of his mind from impatience and the onslaught of sensations Daryl’s fingers provided. They had rushed into it once, learned their lesson, and Daryl vowed they wouldn’t do that ever again.

And so, on the next push in, Rick pressed three fingers inside himself, hissing at the stretch but slipping them all the way. It burned a little and was a bit uncomfortable, but the lube eased his way and soon, he was pushing back on them, the squelching noises obscene in the quietness around him.

“ _Holy shit_ ” a gruff, scratchy voice said somewhere behind Rick, and he froze on the spot. Daryl was back… _Daryl_ was _back_ , and Rick was kneeling on the bed with three fingers in his rear, presented like an offering to him. That thought made him blush furiously and Rick tried to change his position, tried to turn around and look at Daryl to assess his reaction, but he didn’t even get as far as removing his fingers when another raspy growl reached his ears.

“Don’t stop?” It was tentative, brought by the freshness of this thing between them, and Rick realized that this was the first time he had ever put himself into that position. They had had sex before, and Rick had been the bottom, but this was different, this was Rick being displayed for Daryl, playing with himself, and _Jesus_ , but the idea of how he looked in that moment wiped out Rick’s goddamned _brain_.

He groaned, the fingers that had been half-way out slipping back inside, answering the request with a silent gasp of Daryl’s name. Rick heard a rustle of clothing behind him, heard the zipper being undone, the sound erotic and intimate, reaching his ears like a quiet promise of what was going to follow. The rustling stopped after a longer moment and only now Rick realized that he had stopped moving, listening intently to what was going on behind him. He started to move his hand again, the fingers plunging in as far as they could, stretching him to the limit. It tore a groan out of his throat and he was pleased to hear an answering growl coming from Daryl.

And then the room was silent, save for the soft noises that escaped him every time he managed to almost touch that spot inside of him. Just as Rick thought he was going to lose his mind, the little impatient part of him making him want more, a hand settled on his ankle.  
“Daryl” Rick almost jumped at the soft touch, caught unaware by the sweet caress of those strong fingers.   
“Jesus, ya have no idea how ya look right now, do ya?” Daryl’s voice was so gravelly and raspy Rick had troubles understanding the words that jumbled into one long rumble. It went straight to his cock, hanging heavy and leaking between his legs and _fuck_ , but even the simple touch of Daryl’s palm on his ankle made his whole body jolt.

“Dare… _please…_ ” Rick withdrew his fingers and propped himself on both hands, pushing back with his ass and fucking _presenting_ himself for his lover. Rick knew he was baiting Daryl, and he knew that this bait would work better than fawning over Daryl’s size. He had noticed early on that Daryl wasn’t particularly snarky or prideful about his cock, he had also noticed that the hunter seemed to be much more interested in all the reactions he could provoke in Rick. And so, Rick let himself enjoy their every encounter with abandon, shamelessly moaning out his approval to having Daryl inside.

Much like he did now, except now he tried to get Daryl in him as soon as possible, and he knew that Daryl would insist on double checking everything, not paying attention to Rick’s reassurances of not being made of glass. Sure enough, two of Daryl’s fingers found their way inside Rick’s ass and he moaned half in exasperation, half in arousal.

“Fuck… Dare, ’m ready, just… Just _get in_ already” Rick murmured, hissing when the third finger started to worm its way next to the other two. It was a tight fit, the progress slow because Daryl had noticed how Rick’s whole body tensed at the intrusion.

“Ya need more n’that” Daryl whispered quietly, settling behind him. Rick swallowed heavily and leaned his head on his forearms, fully aware of how that position pushed his ass even higher in the air. His prediction was confirmed when he heard a quiet moan coming from Daryl. A second later there was a sloppy kiss placed on one side of his ass, before the fingers resumed their slow work on stretching him even more. It was maddening, the push and pull of Daryl’s digits lighting up all of Rick’s body, the slow drag of the calloused fingers against his sensitive channel threatening to burn him alive.

“I’ll be fine… fuck, Daryl, I’ll be fine, _come on_ ” Rick gritted through his teeth. Daryl’s fingers were fantastic, thicker than Rick’s own, much stronger than Rick’s spidery ones, opening him up with burning perfection. But Rick wanted more, _needed more_ , he needed something even thicker and longer and deeper inside him, and _Christ_ , could Daryl just stop it and _fuck him already_ , please? But no matter how much Rick pleaded and begged, Daryl went on with stretching him gently until he was satisfied and Rick was a trembling mess, gasping like a shored fish, all muscles coiled tightly under his skin.

And then finally, _finally_ , Daryl leaned over him, his broad chest hovering over Rick’s back, strong hands bracketing Rick’s face which was still smashed into the pillows in front of him.  
“Lube?” Daryl asked and Rick couldn’t believe how dirty it sounded, rasped straight into his ear, setting him on fire. Rick groaned, impatient and just a bit irritated with Daryl being so insistent. With his ass open and cooling in the air a moment ago, he felt like he had more lube smeared between his cheeks than it was left in the bottle. But he obediently flopped one of his arms out in the general direction of where he left it on the bed, knowing that Daryl wouldn’t fuck him otherwise.

To Rick’s relief, finding lube and slicking up took Daryl only a few heartbeats, and soon, the broad tip of Daryl’s cock was pressing slowly but surely at his entrance. Rick groaned and stilled when it popped inside, the stretch of it burning a bit despite the preparation. Well, Daryl had a monster dick and that was the whole point, Rick reckoned. It always stretched him to his limits and rendered him speechless in moments like that, filling him in all the right places from start to finish.

Daryl growled low in his throat, a quiet profanity escaping him as he pressed inside, slipping in inch by delicious inch, enjoying the way Rick’s whole body tensed even more. He stilled once he was fully seated and ran one of his hands over Rick’s arched back, trying to soothe his lover a bit. It didn’t really help, since Rick’s body seemed to read the soft caress as another attempt at arousing him and Rick moaned brokenly, body arching even further back, until he almost head-butted Daryl in the face. The hunter avoided it at the last moment, straightening his arms and leaning back a bit. It gave him a perfect view on the expanse of Rick’s back and, when he looked lower, of the beautiful curve of his ass, opened up around his cock. Briefly, Daryl wished he could see Rick’s face, but _damn_ , that view was just as good. And if Rick turned his head _just so_ , looking back at him with pleading eyes, Daryl could still marvel at his handsome profile.

Rick seemed to be frozen in place for a moment, his body adjusting to the intrusion, so Daryl used that time to lick and kiss every inch of his shoulder blades that was within his reach. He could never get enough of Rick’s taste and warmth, and for some reason licking his skin seemed like a perfect way to absorb both. Rick shivered almost violently at the first touch of his wet tongue, a quiet gasp slipping past his lips, and Daryl knew Rick was slowly getting into that special headspace where the only thing that mattered to him was to find release. He couldn’t blame Rick, not really. Going by the way he had been fucking himself earlier, he must have been at it for a considerable part of the evening.

It was not a surprise then that Rick had been impatient, but Daryl would be damned if he let him hurt himself. And so, Daryl waited, closing his eyes in delight when Rick shifted just the tiniest bit, his hot body squeezing around Daryl's length. It was almost too much, Rick was too tight, frying Daryl's brain at the speed of light, but the hunter held on, staying motionless when Rick pushed back against him. Rick made a move like if he wanted to go on, to push back and pull away, but something stopped him, so Daryl leaned over his bowed back and licked Rick's ear, biting at the shell gently.

“Go on” he rasped and immediately could feel the full-body shiver that rocked Rick from head to toe. Rick moaned brokenly when Daryl licked at his ear again, the silent encouragement seemingly all he needed to start moving and _fuck_ , but Daryl thought he could come right there and then.

The way Rick's body took on a slow, tentative pace was positively sinful and Daryl marveled at every little careful thrust his hips gave. The fluid motion, combined with soft gaps that left Rick as if he couldn't help them, made something inside Daryl bloom with warmth that had nothing to do with arousal. Rick’s leaner body under Daryl’s broad frame, splayed for him to do what he wanted, _speared on his cock_ \- all of it was a testament to how much Rick trusted Daryl, the soft moans escaping him one by one speaking of how comfortable Rick was with him. It made Daryl want to keep him as close as possible, especially at times like this, when he was all vulnerable with his brain going offline quickly.

Daryl groaned when Rick’s hips snapped back unexpectedly on one of his slow moves, efficiently tearing him out of his musings. Rick swore and did it again, a bit more determination in his thrust and Daryl moaned as his whole body jolted. The tightness and heat around him was almost more than he could bare, and he hung his head down, lips falling to Rick’s shoulder.   
“Faster” he mumbled into Rick’s overheating skin, his breath coming out in short pants, fawning over Rick’s flesh, making him shudder.  
“Daryl… Fuck, I can’t” came Rick’s desperate whimper, and Daryl knew exactly what was going on in that moment.

Daryl’s size meant that Rick was filled to the brim like that, and with Daryl’s length stretching him fully, constantly pressing at his prostate, Rick had troubles with coordinating his body enough to fuck himself with the speed and strength he wanted. Daryl kissed his shoulder one last time before he leaned down on his forearms, forcing Rick to fold his arms and pressing him into the mattress. Rick’s ass stayed up, slotted perfectly to Daryl’s groin, allowing the hunter to to get just the right angle to drive Rick mad. And that’s exactly what Daryl did, starting slowly, long and lazy thrusts to rail Rick up even more, before he kicked his pace up a notch, listening to every sweet noise that left Rick’s lips in a rush.

“ _Jesus…_ Daryl... _yes…_ ” Rick was incoherent with pleasure, the slow drag of Daryl’s cock inside of him giving him the best kind of friction, the lube easing the way only to that perfect point where it didn’t hurt but the stretch still burned pleasantly. He swore loudly every time Daryl managed to nudge his sweet spot, muscles twitching uncontrollably. It was heaven, and he could let himself just enjoy it, pressed down by Daryl’s muscular body, every nerve ending in his system short-circuiting with the overload of sensations. Daryl was everywhere, around him, over him, _inside him_ , and _Jesus_ , but Rick knew he wouldn’t last long like this. Especially not when Daryl started to rock his hips even faster, the powerful thrusts rendering Rick to mindless moans and punched out groans.

Daryl was growling above him, the deep sound reverberating all through Rick’s own chest, making him dizzy, feeling safe locked in the protective cage of Daryl’s arms. And Rick let himself feel it all as he lay there and just took it, enjoying every guttural sound he managed to draw from his hunter.

As it turned out, Rick was right. It took only a couple of thrusts more, and a hand that sneaked its way to his cock, for him to come. As soon as Daryl wrapped his rough palm around his length and started to stroke him at a furious pace, the rhythm completely off compared to the steady pistoning of his hips, Rick could feel his whole body light up. He came with a broken sob, the breath catching in his throat as his body arched violently back, pressing him to Daryl’s chest. But Daryl wouldn’t budge even a bit and the added constriction only fueled Rick up. He jerked in Daryl’s grasp, body riding the high of his orgasm wave after wave as he painted the sheets beneath him white.

Daryl could only moan at how tightly Rick squeezed around him in that moment, his muscles working Daryl’s cock with filthy little clenches. And Daryl fucked him through it, slowing down when all the tension left Rick and he collapsed underneath him, panting and utterly spent. Daryl almost stopped, the fear of hurting Rick always on the forefront of his mind, but then Rick clenched his ass again and Daryl whimpered, the muscles around his length getting even tighter, squeezing him almost painfully. He huffed a breath against the nape of Rick’s neck, the hand he had on Rick’s cock unwrapping and traveling to Rick’s hip, settling on it with a delicate scratch of his fingernails. He was asking silently and he knew Rick would understand, knew Rick would answer.

The answer came in the form of another tight squeeze around Daryl’s cock and that was all the confirmation he needed. He started to move again, already out of breath but determined to reach his peak within Rick’s body, enjoying the heat and the pressure, letting it drive him wild. Rick made a sweet little mewling sound when he accidentally grazed his oversensitive prostate and that was all Daryl needed. He came whimpering Rick’s name, his orgasm flooding his body like a riptide, overwhelming his senses and taking the world away until the only thing that mattered was the man in his arms. He couldn’t really help his hips jerking wildly as he held Rick by his hip, emptying inside of him, hearing Rick’s answering groan muffled into the pillow.

Trying not to crush Rick when he collapsed down, Daryl shifted to his side, withdrawing carefully and earning a disappointed sigh from his lover. He grunted in response, grabbing Rick and tugging him on his side, drawing him closer and away from the wet spot on the sheets. Rick let himself be spooned from behind, enjoying the feel of Daryl’s arms wrapping tightly around his waist as he lay there, trying to get his breathing under control. It took them a longer moment to come down from their high, the silence in the room disturbed only by their labored breathing. Rick hummed thoughtfully when he felt Daryl press his face into his neck, nuzzling his nose between the sweat-soaked curls.

“Ya okay?” A gruff voice asked and Rick smiled.   
“Fantastic, you?” He had to smile when Daryl only grunted in response, nuzzling harder and squeezing him tighter between his arms.  
“Mhm…”   
“We should sleep… got a run tomorrow” Rick murmured, reaching back with one hand, threading his fingers blindly through Daryl’s hair.   
“Mhm…”  
“Come on, get us a blanket” Rick huffed, because _really,_  he was fucked six ways to Sunday and his whole body fucking ached in places it normally _didn’t_ , and now was not the time for Daryl to turn into a gigantic cat.   
“Mhm.” Daryl commented eloquently, but he reached back groping for the blanket nevertheless. It took him a moment, but he found it finally and with a triumphant little “ha!” he dragged it over the both of them, burying his face in Rick’s hair again.

Rick sighed and tucked the blanket closer around his body, closing his eyes, already feeling the pull of exhaustion washing over him.   
“Ya gonna be alright tomorrow?” Daryl rumbled behind him and Rick frowned, eyes still closed.   
“Why wouldn’t I be?”

And then one of Daryl’s hands moved and sneaked its way to Rick’s ass… Rick’s very open and very slick ass, and he shuddered when a finger pressed gently inside him, meeting no resistance at all. Daryl withdrew the finger and did it again, and Rick opened his eyes at the realization of what he was doing. Daryl was pushing his come back into Rick’s ass. _Fuck_.   
“If ya don’t stop now we’re not… _Jesus_ _Daryl_... gonna get any sleep” Rick hissed when Daryl’s skilled fingers entered him one last time, before his hand left him. There was a slurping noise somewhere behind him and Rick could have sworn he was going to have a heart attack, because really, Daryl should be fucking _illegal_.

Rick only prayed he would survive the night because he had a very bright idea involving his hunter and the next morning, run or no run.


End file.
